


The Game of Life

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Board Games, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, The Game of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: The Avengers play The Game of Lifeor...Steve and Tony accidentally come out because of boardgames.





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes ahead of time!
> 
> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

"Let's play Life."

Heads turned in the direction of the voice. They had just arrived back from a mission, after showering and washing up they all sat around the couch flipping through channels. 

"What?" Tony said sighing. 

"I mean neither Steve or Thor has played it. Plus team bonding." Clint shrugged.

"Since when do you give a shit about team bonding?" Tony asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Cling sighed and slid back farther into the chair he was sitting in. "I'm just boreddd."

Tony chuckled. "What is this Life game you speak of?" Thor announced.

Steve nodded, not familiar with the game himself. "Basically you have little cars and you go around the board doing things. Such as, going to college, getting married, having kids etc." Tony explained.

"Seems like fun, maybe we should play. Having kids seems like fun, raising them, being a family." Steve said, staring Tony directly in the eye, Tony smiled. He and Steve had been married for a year now. None of the Avengers knew, in hopes that if Steve and Tony were going to have a kid, they would be raised out of the spotlight, or danger. 

"Stark, do you have the game?" Natasha said, from her usual quiet spot laying on the floor. 

"I.. uhh, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"The game is on its way, sir."

"There we go." 

After about a few minutes of waiting, and watching RuPaul's Drag Race. (Tony suggested it, claiming that Steve would like it. Steve, in fact, enjoyed the artistic and fashion statements of the Queens but was mildly embarrassed by the cursing.) The package arrived, Tony  _totally_ didn't buy Amazon or anything.

They started assembling the game, Tony claimed the red car, Steve got the blue, Clint took the purple, Thor received the yellow, and Natasha chose not to participate the game claiming that she "Would rather watch you fools fail." Than actually participate in the game. 

"Ha! In your face Stark!" Clint yelled as he picked up a yellow Life tile. In response, Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Earning an eye roll from Steve. 

Soon enough Steve landed on the 'Marriage' square. "Hey Tony, look it's a little you!" He said as he picked up a little blue person piece absent mindedly and put it next to him in the car. After the silence, he looked up. The Avengers were stunned, Tony had his face in his hands trying not to laugh. "Wha- oh." Steve realized. "Really, Babe?" Tony said now laughing.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Steve exclaimed, eyes wide. 

"Can someone please explain?"

"We're fucking." 

"We're married." Steve and Tony said at the same time. Steve rolled his eyes.

Clint and Thor looked shocked, Natasha just shrugged giving them an 'I knew it all along' look.

"We must celebrate this glorious occasion!" Thor exclaimed, leaping up, hammer pointed at the sky. 

"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?" Clint said pouting. "You know we don't care that you're gay."

Steve and Tony shrugged, "We wanted to keep it out of the paparazzi's eyes." 

Clint nodded. "Wait I have so many questions." Steve sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"Who bottoms? Is Steve really Mr. Applepie in bed? How long have you been together? Does anyone else know? Do you want kids? OH, when you guys went on that mission to the Bahamas was that actually your honeymoon? Does Fury know?"

"Me. Hell no. 2 years, married for one. Pepper, Rhody, and probably Nat. Yes. Yes, and over my dead body, but hell he probably does." Tony answered quickly smirking at Steve's blush.

"Huh," Clint nodded, he sighed to Natasha  _I always knew he was a bottom_ , making Nat snort. 

Tony pouted, "What did you sign? Nat, was he being mean?" 

Steve kissed his nose, "It's okay, baby." Tony smiled and kissed Steve.

"Argg Ewwww," Clint complained when Steve and Tony started making out.

Nat and Thor laughed when Tony grabbed Steve's ass. 

 

In the end, somehow. The game ended up with a hole in the center, three cars stuck in Clint's hair, and all of them sitting on the couch and laughing contently

 

Maybe the Game of Life wasn't so bad after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Avengers, The Game of Life, RuPaul's Drag Race, or Amazon.
> 
>  
> 
> I just needed some fluff ok? Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :))))


End file.
